my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nimah
Nimah is girlfriend and business partner to Nehemias, often working alongside him to bring heroes and villains down for personal gain. Appearance Nimah has a habit of wearing dresses, somewhat due to the fact that it makes using her quirk slightly easier. She mostly wears dresses only for the reason of looking good. She typically wears a mid-thigh black latex dress, to match with the black aesthetic that her boyfriend has. Though, on some occasions she wars pants and a crop tops. She's a big fan of royal purple and often tries to incorporate it into every outfit she wears, be it royal purple eye shadow or nails. Footwear normally consists of knee high leather boots with two inch heels, but she sometimes swaps them out for flats. Her hair is always up in some way, be it a pony tail or bun. She doesn't favor letting her hair down as her neck gets sweaty and itchy, but on rare occasions with the weather permits it, she lets her hair down. She saves that for winter months when she needs to be warmed up. Personality Unlike Nehemias, Nimah is a less calm individual. She comes from a world of loss and tends to get possessive and clingy. She is not as quiet as her counterpart either, often taking it upon herself to speak on his behalf. She can be quite wonderful, often coming off as a sweet woman who really shouldn't be hanging around Nehemias. She is a kind, caring individual and despite her standings, will protect anyone who needs it. She can be a scary individual when angered and has a tendency to let her quirk slip when she is beyond upset. Although she is mostly sweet, she can be quite the demon when needed. History Nimah comes from a home that was essentially the perfect household. Her parents would let her take mental health days when she didn't feel emotionally and mentally well for school, they taught her good manners that followed her to adulthood, and they were there and supportive of her decisions. She loved her parents dearly and would give anything for them. On a dry summer afternoon, there was a fire that took out not only her house, but her happy family too. It was then when she first met Nehemias, when he extended not only his condolences but his services to ensure that she ends up somewhere nice. She spent a good while trying to understand why no heroes came to save her family when she was away at camp, or why no one bothered to find the cause of the fire (something she later found out was due to the fact that it was a criminal who even the heroes struggled to catch.) When she and Nehemias first became an item, neither of them classified it as boyfriend or girlfriend. They still don't. They think of it more elegantly, as lovers, partners in life. They're more of a poetic, victorian and edwardian style couple in terms of tradition. After she first began dating Nehemias, it became abundantly clear - from his point of view - that quirk marriages were a big source of many issues. She first decided to turn her back against heroes and villains alike when she realized what the world was truly like. Upon realizing the pain that not only Nehemias felt, but dozens of others, turned away by heroes all for being different or like her, where a hero didn't come fast enough. Why should she wait for a hero when they were never going to show up in the first place? She easily became resentful towards heroes, having an acquired taste for seeing them suffer as she did. Although she is not like Nehemias, she does work to fuel her own needs. Most of which is simply cleaning the earth of the monsters that failed to protect those who needed it most. Quirk Sonic Touch allows her to turn instruments into weapons. As long as her hand grasps the item, ie an electric guitar, then she can create sound waves. This can be used for things other than offence, however this can be seen as its main use. Trivia * all art used on page goes to original owners *also inspired by ghost bc * originally wore a mask to hide her identity